


The Alleyway and the Truth About the Moon

by davey_gaycobs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Internalized Homophobia, Jack is sad, M/M, alleyway scene, davey is sad, song fic i guess?, then they both mope, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davey_gaycobs/pseuds/davey_gaycobs
Summary: Davey and Jack kiss in the alley and then Davey thinks about his relationship with Jack as well as some lunar facts. So the moon is bigger in Santa Fe?





	The Alleyway and the Truth About the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song The Truth About the Moon that was cut from the musical. Please listen to it before you read the fic!! A lot of lines in the second half are from the song! I took it from Davey's perspective rather than from Sarah's for the purpose of this fic. Lines directly from the song will be italicized. Oh yeah, and remember the alleyway scene from the movie? This is that but even gayer.

Davey was still running. He glanced behind him and noticed that Jack had slowed down, an unfamiliar look on his face. “Come on, keep running!” They were still too close to Pulitzer’s place for Davey’s comfort.

Jack had stopped fully now. “You shouldn’t have done this, Dave. They could put you in jail.” His voice sounded strange.

“I don’t care,” Davey said, without even hesitating. How could he care? If Jack was in trouble, he would do anything, and damn the consequences.

Jack made an exasperated, disbelieving sound. “Come here,” he said, and grabbed Davey by the collar, yanking him around and pinning him to the wall of the alley. “What about your family? What happens to them if you go to jail?” Jack’s hands were pressed on Davey’s chest, and Davey felt his heart stop beating and speed up in the span of a single second. “You don’t know nothing about jail.” Davey snapped his head back up to look into Jack’s face rather than at his hands. There was a pause while they stared at each other, then Jack, slightly breathless, said, “Now thanks for what you’ve done, but you get outta here.” Davey said nothing, he just kept staring at Jack, barely processing what he was hearing. Their faces were so close that they could almost —

Then Jack’s lips were on his and David felt his mind go blank. Jack pulled one hand up to Davey’s neck, and the other gently held his hand. Davey’s head was spinning and for once he didn’t know what to say or think because he was kissing _Jack_ , his _best friend_ , a _boy_ , and surely it was wrong. But it felt like heaven. Then Jack pulled away abruptly, not quite meeting Davey’s eyes. He tried to push Davey’s shoulder so he would leave, but Davey batted his hands away. “I don’t understand.”

“I don’t understand either, but just get outta here!” Jack shouted, shoving Davey roughly away from the wall. He was angry, and mostly at himself. He had just kissed his best friend and ruined everything; now he was about to betray him even more. Davey was confused. He was a few feet away from Jack now, watching his distress, and so many things were running through his head - so many things he wanted to say, to do. All he managed was to shout out a single word.

“No!”

Because if Jack thought that he was going to leave him after everything that had happened that day and especially after what had happened just then, he had another thing coming.

Everything in Jack was screaming at him to close the distance between them and pull Davey into another kiss. One that lasted an eternity. One that he could drown in and forget about Pulitzer, the strike, Santa Fe, everything. But he had to do this. He had to protect Davey.

“Go!”

The hurt on Davey’s face nearly broke Jack. There was a long second while they just stared at each other, both struggling to process what had just happened. It seemed to Davey that his whole world was suddenly crashing down around him. But what could he do? Clearly Jack was mad, probably at him and definitely because of the kiss. So Davey did what he usually did - what Jack said. Jack watched in anguish as Davey turned around and walked slowly away down the street without another word. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground, alone in the alleyway, thinking about Santa Fe and Davey.

* * *

 

Davey was home, curled up in his bed, mulling over everything he had learned about Jack that day in his head.

_So the moon is bigger in Santa Fe? Honestly._ Davey knew about the moon - astronomy had been one of his favorite subjects in school. He started to run through the facts in his head, trying to calm down and figure out the mess of the past few days. _The moon is a natural satellite of the Earth. Latin name: Luna. Hundreds of thousands of miles away. No signs of water or life or atmosphere._ Yes, Davey knew the truth about the moon. _The facts are black and white._

So then how was it that he couldn't think at all as the moonlight beat down on him in that alleyway with Jack? _All his words had flown away, so fast, so far, until every letter, every number, had turned into a star._ When Jack had kissed him, it was the _first time_ in Davey’s life that _the facts of the matter didn’t matter at all._ _Should he try to deny_ what he felt? After all, Jack was a boy and he was a boy and well, he had always been taught that that kind of love was wrong. Not that he was saying he was in love with Jack... Was he?

Davey shook his head, trying to clear such thoughts from his mind. _No. He had learned the truth about the moon. The facts he learned were right. He only wished it made him feel like the lies he’d learned that night._

_Lies, from that dreamer, that dime-novel cowboy, who believes in a fantasy called Santa Fe._ _Given name: Jack._ Everything Davey thought he knew about Jack had crumbled that day. He had been bewitched by Jack’s smile and charm, like undoubtedly countless others had. _This is the truth about the boy:_ he lied, and dreamed about being a cowboy and riding away from his problems, and it seemed that his ideas and feelings changed with the wind. Davey had seen him selling papes, "improving the truth" where it suited him best, yet for some reason he had still trusted him. Jack may be reckless and stupid, but he cared deeply for his friends, for Davey.

At least, that’s what Davey had thought, until tonight. Now he didn’t know what to think, except that _when he looked into Jack’s eyes he couldn’t look away,_ and when Jack’s hand touched his he had _discovered a feeling that somehow he couldn’t define._ But it didn’t matter. Jack had betrayed him. He was leaving them all and going to Santa Fe. _Fly away, Santa Fe, it's the dream of a boy, not a man._

Davey tried not to shed many tears. Instead, he let himself _be protected by his facts, like the truth about he moon. The moon - a natural satellite of the Earth. The same size no matter where you are. Latin name: Luna._

_Lovely name: Jack._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! This is my first fic so criticism is welcome!!!! Also this was originally posted on my tumblr, littlefettuccinealfredo, but I've edited it a bit since then.  
> \- Vic


End file.
